More recent wireless standards include modifications to the symbol duration of wireless transmissions. These modifications may result in increases in channel training overhead, and therefore, may reduce efficiency of wireless communications. The modifications may also be directed to a relatively large physical layer header (SIG), the transmission of which may be vulnerable given the size of the SIG and reliance upon broadcast communication for the SIG. Further troublesome is the lack of spatial multiplexing of the SIG by existing systems. As the number of spatial streams and wireless users increases, therefore, so too does the vulnerability of wireless communications, among other deficiencies.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.